horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
It Came from Outer Space
|budget = $800,000|gross = (rentals)|followed_by = |imagecat = It Came from Outer Space}}''It Came from Outer Space ''is a 1953 American black-and-white science fiction horror film, the first in the 3D process from Universal-International. It was produced by William Alland, directed by Jack Arnold, and stars Richard Carlson, Barbara Rush and Charles Drake. The film's script is based on Ray Bradbury's original story treatment (not, as sometimes claimed, a published short story) "The Meteor". Plot Auther and amateur astronomer John Putnam (Richard Carlson) and schoolteacher Ellen Fields (Barbara Rush) watch a large meteorite crash near the small town of Sand Rock, Arizona. They awaken a neighbor, who has a helicopter, and all three fly to the crash site. Putnam climbs down into the crater and notices a partially buried round object in the crater's pit. He comes to the realization, after he sees a six-sided hatchway close, that this isn't a meteorite but a large alien spaceship. The hatchway's noise starts a landslide that completely buries the craft. Putname's story is latee scoffied at by Sand Rock's sheriff (Charles Drake) and the local news media. Even Ellen Fields is unsure about what to believe but still agrees to assist Putnam in his investigation. Over the next several days, local people disappear; a few return, but they act distant or appear somewhat dazed. Convinced by these and other odd events, Sheriff Warren comes to believe Putnam's story that the meteorite is actually a crashed spaceship with alien inhabitants; he then organizes a posse to hunt down the invaders at their crash site. Putnam, however, hopes to reach a peaceful solution to the looming crisis. Alone, he enters a nearby abandoned mine, which he hopes will eventually connect to the now buried spaceship and its alien occupants. Putnam finally discovers the spaceship and learns from its crew that they crashed on Earth by accident; the aliens appear benign and only plan to stay on Earth just long enough to repair that damaged craft and then continue on their voyage. The aliens' real appearance, when finally revealed to Putnam, is entirely non-human: they are large, single-eyed, jelly fish-like beings that seem to glide across the ground, leaving a telepathy screen in order to appear human and move around, unbosaerved, in order to collect their needed repair materials. To do this, they copy the human forms of the local townspeople they've secretly kidanpped to help them repair their crippled spacecreaft. In doing so, however, they fail to reproduce the townspeople's exact leading to suspicion and eventually to the deaths of two of the aliens. To protect the aliens from the sheriff and his advancing posse, Putnam manages to seal off the mine in order to protect the aliens and to give them the time they still need to finish repairs; they finally do so and leave Earth but not before releasing, unharmed, all of the missing townspeople who "assisted" them. Cast * Richard Carlson - John Putnam * Barbara Rush - Ellen Fields * Charles Drake - Sheriff Matt Warren * Joe Sawyer - Frank Daylon * Russell Johson - George * Dave Willock - Pete Davis * Robert Carson - Dugan * Virginia Mullan - Mrs. Daylon * Kathleen Hughes - Jane, George's girl * Paul Fix - Councilman (unitedited) * Robert "Buzz" Hanry - Posseman (unitedited) Reception ''It Came from Outer Space ''was released in June 1953; by the end of the year it had accrued US$1.6 million in distributors' US and Canadian rentals, making it the year's 75th biggest earner. External links * * * Category:1953 films Category:Sci-Fi horror films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction films Category:Science Fiction movies Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Monster films Category:Giant monster films Category:1950s Category:Films of the 1950s